Friend
by Fairylust
Summary: Near's life is crappy, but his new friend Matt is there for him. Sort of...anyways this is the first oneshot I attempted to write so I'm sorry if it sucks. Please, R and R. Total AU


Near shuffled home after school as he always did. He liked to take his time because he knew what was waiting for him once he got there. An angry guardian who was always ready to find a reason to strike him and a cousin who always had to insult him and beat him up, he also had a girl cousin who felt the need to take her anger out on him and usually slapped the snot out of him.

He was the smallest, weakest and youngest (being 11 really sucked for him) in his family, so he was subjected to abuse especially since he was always good in school and was considered a genius by his teachers. To make matters worse he had a tormenter for a neighbor and was constantly hounded by his buddies and him for living across the street and being smarter.

Oh, how Near cursed his birth, because his parents both died on his birthday. His father died in a fire while at work and his mother died giving birth, so he was handed over to his father's younger sister, until Near turned 3 and she died after committing suicide, then he was handed over to his father's baby sister, but she died of a brain tumor when Near turned 5, which was how he ended up with his mother's older brother, who had been the last selected choice to be Near's guardian.

Near had been miserable ever since, some days he wondered why he bothered living.

He was despairing and felt so vulnerable in his dark world of animosity and deception. Near always tried to appear happy on the outside, so nobody would know just how crestfallen he was on the inside. A few times he pulled out a blade or noose or stood on the edge of a bridge but something always stopped him from ending his feeble existence. It was an upsetting feeling he got that made him grasp the knowledge that told him his parents would be dreadfully disappointed in him for giving up living at such a young age.

Near never liked the idea of disappointing his parents he'd already killed them, why disappoint them, it'd only hurt them more, wouldn't it? Near was a few paces from his driveway when the bully he'd worried about facing appeared like on cue.

His name was Jason and he was from Russia, although his mother was Japanese. It was safe to say he was of mixed blood, but he pounded anyone who called him that, but for misfits and know-it-alls he followed them around and tossed them in dumpsters, stole their money, killed their beloved pets and broke their bones.

He was a vicious tormenter, but his methods worked very well, Near was always gloomy after a beating from Jason, then again, so was anyone else who got pummeled or tormented by him and his goony friends. Near was tormented by everyone, though, but Jason was just the worst in his opinion. And what made him worse was that the albino was his favorite kid to pick on so on a scale from 1 to 100 Near had a 70% chance of getting beaten senseless by Jason whilst his other victims had only a 20 to 10% chance.

"What are you doing here milky?" he demanded.

"Yeah, what are you doing milky?" his friend, Wayne, snickered.

"Going home." Near mumbled.

"Oh, that's right you live across the street from me." Jason said with an out of the ordinary grin on his face. "You know you got a new neighbor and he lives right beside you. He looks like he'd be the type to beat on freaky albino losers like you."

"Oh."

"Speaking of beating, ghosty, I believe we have an appointment, now, don't we?"

"Yes." Near replied quietly.

Near knew what they wanted to hear and didn't bother stalling like he used to or trying to run, because he was always caught and always pummeled. After a few suspenseful heartbeats a fist connected with his stomach and he felt his bag being grabbed away from him. Near was punched in the face and shoved to the sidewalk while his papers, books and pencils were dumped on the ground and kicked around.

Cruel and pitiless laughter made him open his eyes in enough time to see a foot before it connected with his face causing him to let out a loud yelp of pain that echoed in the empty air. He felt a remorseless kick to his side before footsteps faded into the distance.

Sniffling Near put a hand over his nose to stop the bleeding, but failed in doing so as the blood gushed out and went between his fingers. Near tried to take no notice of it as he gathered up his books and papers and pencils. He trembled as a gust of nippy wind blew into him. He almost screamed from anxiety when a hand touched his shoulder benevolently. He turned and saw a tall, thin kid who looked to be about a year older than him and had red hair with bright green eyes and he wore jeans with a striped shirt and goggles, which sat on his forehead spotless.

"You okay?" he asked with worry dripping from his voice. "I saw those creeps beat the heck out of you. Are you going to be alright?"

Near didn't reply, but continued gathering his things.

"My name's Mail, but everybody usually calls me Matt unless they get to where they're fuming or eager about something." The older boy declared. "What's your name?" he asked grabbing up a book that was close to Near's ankle. "Nate River." He read aloud from the inside cover. Near spun around and seized his book from Matt and crammed it into his bag along with his other stuff. Matt seemed bemused by his behavior.

The redhead gave him a look of pity, which aggravated Near more than anything else at that moment. "Why are you being that way?" Matt asked as Near passed by him and headed for his house still holding his bloody nose. Near never replied as he slammed his front door shut.

Near saw that his oldest cousin was cooking and her brother was watching television. His uncle was no doubt upstairs. He felt sickened to his stomach as he headed up the stairs for his room. He passed by his uncle's room as quietly as he possibly could, but it wasn't quiet enough. He froze as the door squeaked open and a hand grasped his arm tightly.

"Who was that boy outside with you?" a tired, yet bad-tempered voice demanded.

"I-I don't know." Near replied softly.

"You're lying!"

_Slap!_

"N-no…"

_Slap!_

"Who was he?"

"I-I d-don't know…"

_Slap!_

"Stop lying you petty little brat!"

"I'm not!" Near snapped forgetting his place. "You're acting as unintelligent as you pretend not to be and won't listen to a word I say! You're such an iniquitous person!"

Pain.

Agony.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Pain.

Regret.

Pain.

Suffering.

More pain.

Falling on his bed Near held a wet rag over his bleeding nose. And an icepack over his new black eye while the rest of his body throbbed with endless waves of pain. Tears escaped the confines of his eyes and sled down his cheeks silently. He'd learnt over the years that it was better to cry silently rather than to make noises of grief as he cried because if he weren't silent, because if he _were_ heard, then he'd get another beating worse than the one he got beforehand. And he didn't want that. Near heard a brusque noise on his window after a few minutes of his crying; he looked to the window and saw Matt in the window of the other house, which was a few feet apart from Near's own house, the yards being separated by a white painted fence. He limped over to the window and opened it curious as to why his new neighbor was bothering him.

"What do you want?" Near asked after taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked sounding concerned. "I saw you crying from my room and got worried. Did those guys really hurt you that badly?"

Near didn't respond.

"Anyway, if you want I can come over, I'm good at cheering people up when they're sad and stuff. My dad says that, anyway, but I don't think I am. Speaking of dads do you have one? I saw two guys around your house earlier, but I don't think that the adult would be your-"

"He's not." Near stated simply.

"Oh, well, would you need some medicine or anything?" Matt asked looking behind him apprehensively. "I could toss it to you from here."

"No thanks."

"You know…" Matt mused "you should get those guys back for what they've done."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"They'd hurt me some more."

"Perhaps," Matt cogitated "if we joined up as a team then we could get them back, and I'll protect you from those jerks if they try to hurt you, promise. You come up with a perfect plan of revenge and I'll help you complete it, tonight. Deal?"

Near thought it over for a short minute, then nodded immediately without hesitation.

"Yes, it's a deal."

"Kay let me know when you have your revenge thought out and we'll-"

"I already do."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes, I have a lot of time to daydream, plot, scheme etcetera."

"Cool."

"Not really."

"Whatever you say!" Matt laughed. "I'm glad I made a friend so quickly, last place I moved to nobody wanted to talk, let alone look at me!"

"Friend?"

"Yeah," Matt confirmed, "you're my new friend."

"I am your first, here?"

"Yup."

There was a temporary silence between them that lasted for like a second.

"May I confess something?"

"Sure, why not?"

"You're my first friend, here, too."

"Really?" Matt gasped in shock. "You mean nobody wants you to be your friend?"

Near flinched afraid he'd just blown his chances at finally being someone's friend but he nodded in reply.

"Why not?" Matt demanded scowling disapprovingly.

"I'm albino."

"So?"

"I'm a brainy albino."

"So?"

"I'm a socially challenged brainy albino."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm an apathetic socially challenged brainy albino."

"As I said before, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm a fragile apathetic socially challenged brainy albino."

"Near, I don't get why you don't have friends, cause none of that matters." Matt said looking to Near with half lidded eyes. The younger boy sighed shaking his head. "You are just the most bizarre person I have ever met, Matt."

"Yeah? Well, you're the first albino I've ever met, but aren't you supposed to have red or pink eyes and have concentration and eye problems?"

"I can assure you that my mental state is perfectly fine as well as my eyes."

"I can tell." Matt laughed with a smile.

Near twirled some of his hair delighted that he was having a nice conversation with somebody and didn't have to worry about getting hurt for what he said. Matt seemed like a nice guy, but Near doubted that he was always like that. In the darkest corer of the albino's mind Near pictured Matt ripping his soul out and laughing as he crushed it, therefore killing the albino and preventing him from having an afterlife. He knew better than to trust people he'd just met but he had a good feeling about the redhead.

After discussing the plan with Matt Near shut his window and went to his bed to wait for Matt to give him the signal that it was time to put the plan into action. Although Near was glad Matt cared for him, he couldn't help but to question the redhead's motives. Why would he help Near? What reason did he have to care? And when did _anyone_ like albinos? Last Near checked _everyone_ hated him for being albino…and smart…and alive.

Besides that how did he know he could trust Matt?

How could he be sure that the redhead wasn't setting him up for a fall?

What reason did Near have to believe that Matt wouldn't stab him in the back (other than he had a good feeling) to save his own skin?

None. He had no reason to believe a word Matt said, but at the moment all the happiness he currently had was within learning, his toys and within the boy who dared call Near his friend. He was so far the kindest person Near had came into contact with for a long, long time. Giving a heavy sigh Near decided that if Matt were to show his true colors then it'd be that night.

The next day as Near sauntered to school he couldn't help but feel an icy rage towards Matt. The redhead had left him behind when it came time to run. Needless to say Jason and Wayne beat the snot out of Near for a second time. Afterwards the albino had to limp home and hear some of Matt's pathetic apologies and excuses.

Near didn't buy one of them for a single second. He knew Matt hated him. He knew that he'd purposely set him up for a fall. And Near fell hard. Literally, he was thrown to the sidewalk pavement and was sadistically beaten. He held his bandaged arm as he thought about the cruel laughter and cold ground. He almost wished that he'd been killed.

It'd have spared him from enduring the daily torture school imposed.

Without consciously realizing it he started walking towards the bad part of town. By the time he did realize it, it was already too late for him to turn back. He headed towards a bookstore and walked down the dark ally it sat beside. The ally led to an abandoned, vacant lot. He wondered why he went there. Was it suicidal urges? No, it was chance, Near decided. If it were a suicidal thing, then he'd have already slit his wrists or something. He found a small corner hidden by shadows, along with discarded cement blocks and wooden planks. He sat himself down there, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Nate. Nate. Nate." He whispered to himself.

He didn't understand why he said his real name, but he continued mindlessly.

"Nate. Nate. Nate. Nate. Nate."

"Near?" someone called, but the albino didn't stop his eerie chant.

"Nate. Nate. Nate. Nate. Nate."

"Near? Is that you? Near?" a redhead asked as he appeared in the lot. Near ceased all sounds and attempted to hide himself by pressing his back into the fence behind him. Why was Matt there? Was he following Near? Had he become a stalker or something? Near didn't want to find out. He just wanted to disappear out of embarrassment. "I can see you, you know." Matt said standing a few feet away from the albino.

"Go away." Near glared vehemently.

"Near, are you okay?" he asked stepping closer.

"I hate you!" The albino spat as tears formed at the corners of his eyes. "I hate you and wish you'd just die! You and everybody else!"

"Near, if this is about last night, I'm sorry." He said softly. "Please, don't hate me. I want to be your friend not your enemy."

"I don't have friends." Near replied bitterly.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "You could if you wanted."

Near closed his eyes imagining him and Matt as friends. "I don't think that would be possible." Near said after a while.

"Well, I'll always be your friend whether you like it or not."

Near didn't reply as Matt held his hand out.

"If you want me to be your friend then just take my hand."

Near hesitated shakily, before taking Matt's hand and allowing Matt to help him up. Afterwards they both walked off for school together.


End file.
